Conventional ovens are typically equipped with one or more racks for the receipt of utensils containing food items for cooking. For convenience, the racks are usually extendable by sliding in and out of the oven cavity. Such movement e.g., can allow for more easily removing or inserting items into the oven or for allowing an item to cool before being removed from the rack. The racks may also be removable for cleaning and/or height adjustment.
A common construction used for oven racks utilizes elongated rods that are e.g., welded together. The rods are configured in a grid-like manner that allows for the support of food or a cooking utensil. Open spaces between the rods also allow for a free flow of air that promotes more uniform heating and proper cooking. Unfortunately, the manufacturing process for such racks can be complex and time consuming. The rods must be provided at appropriate lengths and shapes and then welded together in the configuration desired.
Another challenge in the design and construction of oven racks relates to the cleaning and appearance of the racks. During use, the racks are exposed to very high temperatures during both the cooking and cleaning process. Depending on the material of construction, the high temperatures can discolor the racks in a manner that is displeasing to the user. Additionally, food may be deposited on the racks during use. Again, depending on the material of construction, such deposits can be difficult to remove during cleaning and/or may leave an undesirable discoloration even after cleaning.
Accordingly, an oven rack that can provide an alternative to conventional rack constructions would be useful. More specifically, an oven rack that can be manufactured without the elongated rod construction of conventional designs would be useful. A rack that can also provide for the even distribution of heat and flow of air through the rack during cooking would be beneficial. Such a rack that can also be provided with one or more coatings for protection of the rack would also be useful. An oven containing one or more such racks would also be beneficial.